Beautiful Bruises
by darkrose01
Summary: Troy Bolton is a successful professional basketball player. But beneath the good looks and charm lies is a monster. When his wife has enough, and Troy goes to rehab, he reconnects with a person from his past there. Will he be able to change? Or will his darkness destroy everyone and everything that he loves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! I've been so busy lately that it's ridiculous. My other stories are currently on hiatus but I decided to work on a new one. As you know, I am heavily inspired by music, so this story will be heavily influenced by the song "Tiny Vessels" by Death Cab for Cutie and also "Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru. It will be pretty dark **AND GRAPHIC** and will involve themes of a very dark nature and character OOC, due to outside influences. If you dislike that, please do not read, I'd hate to make a reader feel bad or down. Reader discretion is advised. Thank you for your time and at least clicking on this story.

Warning: I do not own the song "Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru

**Beautiful Bruises**

Chapter 1: The Battered Blonde

"_Why have I suffered _

_Almost the same blows such countless times? _

_But even so, I'll probably fight again _

_That is one of life's mysteries"_

Troy Bolton dashed down the court, faking left to avoid a member of the other team, and sliding past him with ease.

The crowd began to cheer as the buzzer neared ten seconds and Troy made a mad dash for the hoop at the other end of the court.

His team was down by two points. He needed to make this three pointer. He HAD to! His whole team was depending on him. Hell, his spot on the team depended on this.

Troy stopped at the three point line, dribbled twice, and jumped, the ball rolling off of the tips of his fingers towards the hoop.

As the buzzer hit zero and Troy's feet touched the slick and waxy floor of the basketball court, he felt his heart twist into knots.

It had to go in.

It had to go in.

It had to-

The ball bounced off of the rim and dropped back down to the court.

"NO!" Troy cried out, his aqua eyes shining with tears of frustration and disappointment.

The other team rejoiced and began high fiving in excitement. One person bumped into him and Troy angrily shoved him off and then placed his muscular arms behind his head and sighed, still staring at the hoop and trying to figure out how it was possible that he missed the shot.

"Hey, nice job Bolton. We need to play against you more often, you make it so easy to win" The same player who bumped into him joked and Troy saw red.

"SHUT UP!" He cried out as he lunged for the player.

Before he knew what was happening, everyone was fighting and hitting him and he was on the ground. He heard voices and yells and he was being hoisted to his feet.

His best friend, Chad Danforth, brushed him off and examined him.

"Thanks" Troy murmured and Chad nodded.

"It's what brothers are for" Chad smirked. Chad had long, curly brown hair that sat around his face, but tonight it was pulled back into a ponytail so other players wouldn't grab on it during the game. He had caramel colored skin and hazel eyes.

Compared to Troy's somewhat light tan skin and chestnut surfer boy haircut, it was obvious that they were not genetically related, but it's not all about blood.

"You want to come out to eat with me and Taylor tonight?" Chad offered but Troy just shook his head. He always blamed himself too much to actually go out after a loss.

"Come on, man. Your wife and my wife love hanging out and it would cheer-"

"I said no!" Troy interrupted, his voice harsh.

Chad lifted up his hands in surrender. Troy was moody sometimes and Chad didn't want to just upset him more.

With a sigh Chad left for the locker room and Troy sighed as he left. He knew he was being an asshole but no one understood what it was like. This was a professional basketball team, they got paid good money, but they wouldn't if they kept losing.

And it was Troy that was causing the losses.

He needed some relief.

…

Troy pulled his fire red BMW into the driveway, right beside his wife's magenta Chevy Sonic. It was so loud, so colorful, and so obnoxious, just like she was.

Troy sighed as she got out of the car and slammed the door, the windows shaking from the force. He walked inside of the mansion to find it lit up.

"WHY ARE ALL THE DAMN LIGHTS ON?!" Troy called out, but he received no answer.

He didn't need one. She had all the lights on because she knew he hated it. She was evil like that.

Troy walked to the office and opened up the safe that was under his desk.

He needed some relief. He needed it now.

He grabbed a bag of white powder and a large bottle of Everclear and sat down at his desk.

They made him like this.

…

Sharpay happily walked through the house, her pink stilettos clicking on the polished hardwood floors.

Her perfectly styled blonde hair bounced with every step she took and she smiled as she went on the search to find her husband.

Her make-up was perfectly applied, her body was thin and toned, and she wanted to congratulate her husband on his game.

They may have lost, but it was only by two points, and he played like a champion. After all, he was the one that scored about 80% of the points.

She knew, however, that he would be blaming himself as usual for some odd reason and she wanted to cheer him up, so besides her stilettos and the large fur jacket she wore, she had nothing else on.

"Troy?" Sharpay called, worry starting to crease her brow. She knew that she had heard him come in.

Sharpay suddenly stopped in her tracks.

The office… She hoped that he had not gone into the office.

"TROY!" She cried out in alarm as she ran as fast as she could down the circular stone staircase and towards the office.

He promised her that he wouldn't ever do those things again. He promised!

Sharpay felt her heart rise to her throat as she finally got to the office and yanked on the door. It was locked.

"Troy. Baby, it's me. Please open the door. Troy! Troy!" Sharpay cried as she yanked on the door.

After what felt like centuries, the door was flung open and Troy stood there, his face pasty, his nose red, and his eyes shifty.

His shirt was off and his basketball shorts hung haphazardly around his waist.

"Troy, are you ok-?" Sharpay started to say but his fist connected with her cheek before she could get the sentence out.

Not again, not again, she thought as she crashed to the floor with a yelp.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO THINGS, LIKE LEAVE ALL THE LIGHTS ON, TO ANNOY ME!" He cried out as she looked up at him from the floor, her pretty face already swelling.

"Troy, I've told you before, but I leave the lights on because this house is huge and I get scared at night." She whimpered from the floor.

As she tried to crawl to the wall and use it as support so that she could stand, her robe fell open and Troy cocked his head to one side.

"Why are you naked?! WHO HAVE YOU BEEN WITH?! IS HE STILL HERE?! YOU SLUT! I'M WORRYING ABOUT MONEY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND YOU'RE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Troy screamed at her as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall over and over again until her head rattled.

"IT WAS FOR YOU! I WAS TRYING TO SURPRISE YOU!" Sharpay tried to explain as he pushed her towards the steps.

Sharpay backed up slowly as Troy continued to advance on her. He was silent and Sharpay knew that when he got quiet, things only got worse.

"Please" Sharpay begged as she started backing up the stairs.

"I will call the cops" She threatened and he stopped walking towards her.

Sharpay felt relief floor through her. He stopped-

Suddenly he lunged for her and Sharpay turned and dashed up the stairs, her heels clacking against the stone.

Troy reached out and grabbed onto her foot and pulled, and Sharpay, in her high heels, lost her footing. She fell face first and she felt her head connect with the edge of the stone step.

…

Sharpay woke up on her bed, her head throbbing and her face swollen still. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but it wasn't for long because all that could be seen from the windows in the master bedroom was darkness.

Sharpay rose up to look around and she screamed when she saw Troy standing at the foot of the bed, his chest heaving as he huffed and puffed.

"NO!" She protested but she knew this part was unavoidable, so, she just screamed.

…

Sharpay awoke the next morning to two pain pills and a large cup of water on the nightstand beside her bed.

She took them greedily, the pain she felt was almost unbearable.

With a lot of effort, she dragged herself out of bed. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants.

It would have been a sweet gesture, but it wasn't. And Sharpay had had enough. She was going to call the cops.

The sweet young man from high school, who was so kind to everyone and only wanted to do the right thing, was gone.

She hoped that he was still in that monster who struggled with drugs and alcohol, and that's why she stayed at first but no more.

As she walked towards the home phone (it was an old rotary phone that sat in the parlor) she realized that she would have to try and find her cell phone eventually, for she could not find it, but she had a plan and she knew if she put it off, she wouldn't do it. Just like the first time.

She was walking towards the phone when she noticed her reflection in a hallway mirror.

Her face was bruised and her cheek so swollen that it was shut. There was a large lump on her forehead from where it connected with the step, and her back and thighs were covered in purple and yellow bruises.

She used to think that her bruises were beautiful somehow. A way for him to express his love for her.

Now she knew that was sick, and she knew she had to do something.

Just as she reached for the phone, she saw a note.

Hands shaking feverishly, she picked it up.

"Sharpay:

Troy called me last night, sobbing.

He told me what happened and I am so very sorry.

You tried to tell us once and we didn't believe you.

When he told me, I got very upset and Taylor and I came over and he showed us what he did to you.

He said he had to stop, that it's been going on for years, and he needs help.

So, we took him to rehab.

Still, I think you need to do what you think is right.

If you want to call the police, then do it.

It's your choice.

I left the name of the rehab center, his patient ID, and the phone number at the bottom of this note.

Sharpay we love you, and we are here for you.

We are so sorry, but you don't have to forgive us.

Just know that Troy is getting the help he needs.

With you always,

Taylor and Chad Danforth"

Sharpay couldn't hold back her sobs.

She knew deep down that Troy had real problems and needed help. She also knew that Troy never cared for her, his heart had always belonged to another. She knew that the Troy she used to know would never hurt her either.

So, she was left with a decision.

Did she call the police, or let Troy heal?

A/N: Welp… that escalated quickly and was so very dark. If ya'll don't like it, you know I'll take it down and do something else. Thank you for at least reading it, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. After five reviews, if ya'll want more, I'll start a new chapter. Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm actually trying to write quickly. YAY! I apologize, but this is kind of a filler chapter but they will only get better from here I promise. It's also kind of long but it introduces a character that is near and dear to my heart, and also a surprise!

**Beautiful Bruises**

Chapter 2: Brown Eyed Girl

"_Let go the tension in your shoulders _

_So you can seal away the past somewhere _

_From here they're probably not too far _

_Sceneries you haven't even seen"_

Troy sighed as he sat in a circle in the group. He was incredibly irritable and grumpy today, and it wasn't really for any particular reason.

Sure, the rehabilitation center he was at was for people who made a certain amount of money. Salt water pools, tennis courts, California king beds, and seventy inch flat screen televisions were just a few of the luxuries.

The staff was very friendly, they had filet mignon and baked potatoes for dinner, and anything at the spa was free.

But… the pain. The only negative was the withdrawal. Troy spent hours twitching, sweating, shaking, screaming, as his body craved the high that it was so accustomed to.

Today was his first official group therapy sessions with a psychiatrist the regulars (people who came to rehab over and over again) called "pretty eyes". He didn't know if they were male or female, but he hoped for the former.

He didn't need any temptation in his life right now. When he used to be tempted, he would give in to the temptation, and just snort a line to erase the guilt and go home with his wife.

Then he'd beat her, because HE was guilty.

Troy sighed and buried his head in his hands. The loss of drugs made him able to think clearly and he absolutely hated himself. He'd give anything for just a shot, anything to make him forget what a terrible monster he was. What a disgrace to his family that he was.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened and he heard gasps all around him. The psychiatrist must be here but Troy couldn't figure out what all the unnecessary drama was abou-

Just then Troy looked up, and his heart plummeted to his knees.

A Hispanic woman was walking into the room, her black high heels not making a sound on the carpet as she strutted. She had long curly black hair that was pulled up into a classy high bun, but she had bangs that swooped to the side and little pretty tendrils framed the side of her face. She had on glasses but they did nothing to hide those gorgeous round brown eyes.

Her lips were pouty and pink, and her dress professional but fitted, showcasing her slight hourglass shape. As she moved, he saw her muscles flex and bend to accommodate her movements. The beautiful brown-eyed woman was true perfection.

And he knew her.

Sharpay had tormented her in high school, and Troy had let her. Shar had been jealous of the lithe Hispanic woman, and after Sharpay personally sabotaged her audition for the musical junior year in front of the whole school, the pretty young woman in front of him had receded into academics. She was quiet, awkward, and clumsy but now she was-

Just as Troy was thinking that, he saw the psychiatrist's heel give out and she suddenly fell forward. Without thinking, Troy shot off of his chair and swept her up into his arms like she was a new bride.

She gasped as he caught her and when she saw his face, she let out a screech.

"Gabriella!" He exclaimed but before he could say anything, she was fighting her way out of his arms.

…

Gabriella would know those ocean blue eyes and rippling muscles anywhere.

She didn't try to figure out what he was doing in her group therapy session at Heavenly Heavens Rehabilitation Center. She just knew he could NOT be in HER group. After how he and his girlfriend, NOW WIFE, of evil had treated her in high school, she refused! This may be some elaborate prank to ruin her career.

She didn't trust him. And yes she was thinking kind of crazily but she couldn't think straight with him so close to her.

As she scrabbled back on all fours so that she was in the center of the circle of people sitting and away from him, she realized that there had been a horrible sound this whole time.

Man, that was annoying. What WAS that?!

And that was when she realized that the noise was coming from her. With a start she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Oh no, now she looked like a crazy person.

Troy was staring at her like she had grown two heads and everyone in the therapy group just sat with their mouths open.

The silence was awkward, so Gabriella jumped to her feet and dusted herself off.

Troy was here because he needed help. How self-centered could she be?! And he hadn't really done anything to her in high school, it had mostly all been Sharpay, and truth be told, she had always had a crush on Troy Bolton. Then again, what girl didn't? He seemed perfect, but for him to be here, he wasn't perfect. It must have almost killed him, trying to live up to the persona and standard that he had had set for him.

She couldn't think that way now however, she was his doctor, and she had to simply treat him like another patient. It was only fair.

Gabriella cleared her throat and with confidence that she didn't have, she reached out a hand to help Troy out. He smiled that perfect white smile at her and grasped her petite hand in his oversized one and sparks flew from her fingertips to her toes.

Troy's electric blue eyes flew to her own chocolate brown ones and she knew that he had felt it too.

Gabriella quickly dropped his hand and rubbed hers against the side of her dress. People chucked and Troy looked at her with scrunched up eyebrows.

Whelp, she was still awkward.

She cleared her throat and to her surprise, the people in the room all stopped their side conversations and laughter to look at her and divert their full attention to her.

Smiling slightly Gabriella brushed her bangs back behind her ear.

"Hello. I am Dr. Montez. I apologize for that. It's been a rough day. Well that's an understatement. It's been real weird and I apologize for you all having to see that too." Gabriella apologized, and to her surprise the room laughed. No one laughed at her jokes.

This would be an interesting group.

Gabriella took an empty chair and pulled it to the center of the circle and then she stood in it.

The members of the group all shared looks of confusion.

"We're going to do a little exercise. Remember, this is confidential. Everything that is said in this room stays in this room, and if anyone tries to change that, don't forget you all signed contracts!" Gabriella reminded and the people in the room shared worried glances

Gabriella wanted to roll her eyes. Celebrities, who are usually the people that visited the rehabilitation center that she worked at, were always so worried about their reputation when they should be worried about their health. Instead of the eye roll, with a bright and reassuring smile, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"First, everyone take a deep breath. Then exhale as you roll your shoulders. Let go of all the tension there." Gabriella gently instructed.

She opened her eyes a peek to see if everyone was following her instructions and to her surprise, everyone was, except for Troy who just continued to stare at her.

Maybe she wasn't the only awkward person in the room.

Suddenly, Gabriella pointed to the person that was directly in front of her. She recognized her from all those Disney shows long ago.

Child actors were in these places a lot, so she wasn't surprised.

"Worst moment of your life. Ever!" Gabriella prodded and the young lady jumped, her eyes wide.

Finally she spoke, "When my mother forced me to get an abortion and then overdosed on heroin, on purpose, but didn't even get to die." She confessed, her words coming out in a jumbled rush.

"Thank you." Gabriella said graciously, her smile maternal. The young lady returned her smile.

"Now everyone say it. Thank you!" Gabriella ordered and the group all told the young Disney lady, thank you.

Gabriella went around the room, and everyone confessed the worst moments of their lives, and then she got to Troy.

He seemed angry all of the sudden, shifting from foot to foot, and Gabriella knew that look. He was guilty, and embarrassed, and he would NOT want to share.

She prayed that he changed his mind.

Gabriella pointed at him and he gulped audibly.

"The worst moment of my life was when I realized I was a monster." He said, his tone harsh.

"How are you a monster, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella questioned, and in her big brown eyes Troy saw curiosity, disbelief, and even fear.

It was then that he knew he would never tell her.

"None of your business, Montez." He snapped and Gabriella felt her face pale and she dropped her hand back to her side with a slap.

That was what all those that had made fun of her called her in high school. Like she didn't even deserve the dignity of someone calling her by her first name.

She blinked back tears at the memories that suddenly flooded her mind and she stood up straight and tried her best to regain her dignity.

One day, when they were all ready, she would tell them the worst moment of her life, but no sooner.

"Good job, everyone!" Gabriella congratulated. "Now, on Friday, I want you to bring a poem, story, or anything that resonates with you. You can even write it yourself, just make sure you understand it. You will be graded." She joked as she wagged a finger in the ar.

The group laughed.

"But really, no bullshit!" She said seriously, and the laughter ended as soon as it began.

"See you on Friday!" She dismissed the group and set about trying to figure out how to dismount from the chair in her high heels.

Before she could think too hard however, two large and strong hands were around her tiny waist and then she was placed unceremoniously onto the floor.

Troy stood looking down at her, his hands still wrapped around her waist.

He stood staring at her.

She coughed uncomfortably and raised her hand, dislodging Troy's hands.

"Gabriella-" He started to say but Gabriella shook her head. He was hot and cold, just like he was in high school.

"Dr. Montez to you Mr. Bolton." She murmured coldly and Troy nodded slowly.

It was then that Troy noticed the large rock on her left hand and he felt bile rise into his throat for a reason he couldn't explain. He was married, he was here for Sharpay, not Gabriella.

After all he had done for him, she didn't deserve his wandering eyes too.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room. He took Gabriella into his arms and dipped her and planted a chaste kiss onto her lips.

Gabriella smiled at him like he was her World and Troy shifted awkwardly.

The man looked at Troy and recognition lit up his face, and it dawned on Troy who Gabriella's husband was.

"Oh hey-"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHA! Five reviews, or a combination of five story follows and favorites will also do. I hope everyone enjoyed. Who do you think is Gabriella's husband? The drama is JUST starting!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 3!

**Beautiful Bruises**

Chapter 3: Secrets

"_All I see are dark grey clouds_

_In the distance moving closer with every hour_

_So when you ask 'was something wrong?'_

_Then I think 'you're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now. _

_No, we can't talk about it now.'"_

"Zeke. It's so nice to see you again, man. How have you been?" Troy asked, pasting a smile on his face and clapping hands with his old teammate.

Zeke smiled happily. "I married the girl I had a crush on since forever, and she's perfect. I'm also CEO of Layla's Love." Zeke explained as he wrapped Gabriella in his arms and swung her around.

Troy resisted the urge to barf.

"Layla's Love? The company that makes all those fancy clothes for girls and donates half of the proceeds to children's cancer research?" Troy asked, surprise etched across his features.

Gabriella giggled as Zeke tickled her.

"That's the one! We've even begun selling clothes for teens, prom dresses, petites, and plus sized women. We opened up three new stores across the United States in the past month, all of our clothes are made in the United States, and on top of that we're only a few thousands of dollars away from reaching our million dollars donated to charity." Zeke gushed and Gabriella playfully swatted him away from her.

"Stop bragging. This isn't about you and your success." Gabriella joked. Zeke rolled his eyes playfully.

"Our success, silly." He corrected and Gabriella made a scrunched up face at him.

Troy felt discomfort and maybe even some jealousy but he bit his tongue and smiled widely.

"Well thanks for the session, Dr. Montez." Troy thanked gracefully before he turned and started to leave.

Gabriella and Zeke shared a look. Gabriella nodded her head in Troy's direction and Zeke sighed before jogging after him.

"Troy, wait!" Zeke called out, and Troy turned around to face him.

"How are you doing, man, really? Why are you in here?" Zeke asked, concern in his deep brown eyes.

Troy swallowed guiltily. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him the truth. He would tell Gabriella, and she would never look at him the same way.

Zeke's eyes burned with intensity. Troy knew that Zeke used to be the kindest friend he had, hell for Troy's eighteenth birthday, Zeke baked him crème bruelee and some kind of flambé.

Sure, the kitchen had caught on fire but Zeke had meant well. He never meant anyone harm, at least not when Troy had known him well.

Not much could have changed, right?

Just as Troy was about to open his mouth and finally confess the horrible truth, he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to see Gabriella, and he felt his heart stopped.

Would that happen every single time that he looked into those big chocolate eyes?

Oh crap, she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He questioned and Gabriella laughed.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked him. Troy shook his head, too embarrassed at his sudden puppy love.

Gabriella suddenly reached forward and jerked up his chin. She was astonished at his chiseled cheek bones and jaw line but he wasn't her husband so she didn't care.

She was no cheater, whether he was cute or not (okay definitely cute), she was dedicated.

Gabriella glanced into his eyes. His pupils were dilated. She pressed two fingers to his neck and glanced at her watch. His heart beat was accelerated.

"Your pupils are dilated and your heart rate is elevated. Are you sure you're alright? I may be a psychiatrist, but I still had to go to medical school." Gabriella explained when she saw the questions on his face.

"Yeah well, you're a great one, Gabriella." He complimented and despite herself, Gabriella blushed.

Someone coughed and the duo turned to see Zeke standing there, smiling.

"Sorry, I was just clearing my throat." He smiled sincerely and Gabriella softened.

She waltzed over to him and kissed his cheek, the young Hispanic woman knew how much her big strong man craved affection.

"Anyways, the front desk told me you had a visitor, Troy. That was why I came over here, not just to mother you to death." Gabriella teased and Zeke and Troy both laughed.

Troy thanked her before he walked towards the family area and he saw a lovely blonde woman covered in bruises. Bruises that he gave her.

He sat down on the couch in front of her, a coffee table in between them. On that coffee table were numerous papers.

Troy knew what was coming.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I don't want any of your money. I don't want any part of you. But, I don't hate you. I loved you to the point of where after all the beatings and rapes, I would still wake up and cook you breakfast as you cried about how sorry you were and how much you loved me only for the same thing to happen the next time you got upset. I deserve more than to be your punching bag." Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

"Sharpay, please. I'm in here for you. To get better for you." Troy pleaded but Sharpay just shook her head, tears streaming down her clear face.

"No, Troy, get better for you." She whispered, stretching her arm out and placing her hand over his.

"I will always support you-" Sharpay suddenly halted mid-sentence, her eyes focused on something behind Troy's head.

"Is that… Musty Muff Montez?!" Sharpay harshly asked.

Troy sighed. "Don't call her that, and Sharpay, we're adults now. Let the petty high school-!" Troy started but Sharpay's cry of rage interrupted him.

"Oh, so you're sticking up for her now?! Did you come to this facility for HER?! And it's not some petty high school drama! That bitch deserved it then and she still deserves it now!" Sharpay screamed as she stood up and charged in Gabriella's direction.

Gabriella saw her coming a moment too late and she barely evaded the punch that was aimed at her left temple. Gabriella caught Sharpay's hand and forced it behind her back.

"LET ME GO!" Sharpay demanded as she lashed out with her other hand.

Gabriella caught that one as well and with a well-placed kick, Sharpay was flat on her stomach, with her arms being held behind her back by Gabriella.

It all happened so quickly.

"That muff is still musty, Montez!" Sharpay sneered as security guards yanked her out of the rehabilitation center.

Zeke tried to comfort his wife but she refused.

"I can't believe that that happened in front of you. Please go home!" Gabriella begged before turning on her heel and running.

Zeke placed his hands on his hips, exhaled, and then tossed his hands up into the air before storming out of the building.

Troy gathered up all the papers that lay sprawled on the table before running after her.

He found her (after thirty minutes, life was not some well plotted out movie) cowering in the corner of the same therapy room that they had been in earlier that day.

Her tears had long dried, and she sat just staring at the wall, completely unaware to his presence.

"Your wife is a piece of work." Gabriella choked out and Troy jumped. He guessed she wasn't completely unaware to his presence after all.

"Soon to be ex-wife." Troy said, waving the papers in the air.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that" and Troy shrugged as he sat down on the floor beside her, resting his back against the wall.

Troy hadn't been near a woman since he had gotten to rehab and it had been a few weeks. Without a word he moved closer to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

Tingles erupted up and down both of their spines.

Attraction was a dangerous thing. That one moment when you look someone in the eyes and feel a pull towards them, was dangerous. You could not fight attraction and sometimes it proved lethal.

After a lengthy silence, Gabriella spoke.

"She deserves to hate me. The reason my mother and I moved to Albuquerque was to be closer to her family. Her father paid for the whole trip, an apartment, and anything we needed, at least until he passed away." Gabriella said quickly and Troy's head was reeling.

"Why would he do all that though?" Troy asked, although deep inside, he already knew the answer.

"Because he was my father too."

…

Zeke slammed the front door shut, locked it, and ran up the stairs to the computer room.

Troy Bolton was going to be an issue, he could tell.

As Zeke logged in, he felt panic rise into his system. Why were documents up on his computer? Had he left them up or had Gabriella found him?

She wouldn't have been so kind today if she had found them, right?

Just to be safe, Zeke transferred all of the files to a junk drive, hid it in the safe, and deleted all of the evidence from the computer.

He loved Gabriella and he needed to help support her.

She could never know the truth.

…...

As soon as Sharpay walked into the house, he was waiting.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as he ran towards her… and pulled off her coat.

"So, I got thrown out of the rehabilitation center." Sharpay confessed.

The person stopped removing her coat and stared at her.

"Um… why?" They asked as they finished peeling off the expensive mink coat.

"I saw Gabriella Montez." The blonde bombshell sneered and the other person scoffed.

"Fuck her." He snarled and the two high fived.

He adjusted his coat in his arm before he hung it up neatly and placed her on a seat in the foyer before removing her high heels.

"Did you tell him?" He asked and Sharpay shook her head.

"No, Ryan, I couldn't. He can't deal with it right now." Sharpay admitted and Ryan shot her a glare that could kill.

"It's not about him, it's about you and his baby's future! So, tell me the truth, why didn't you tell him?" Ryan countered, placing the shoes by the door for the maid when she returned the next morning.

"BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE HIS BABY! I GOT PREGANT FROM HIM RAPING ME! HE. RAPED. ME! I LOVED HIM AND HE-HE-HE-!" Sharpay suddenly burst into tears.

Her brother had her in his arms in a moment, and he felt anger and hatred swell within him, but Sharpay didn't need that right now.

"I know we can't talk about this now. Everything is happening so quickly and it feels like you're alone, but you will always have me." Ryan comforted.

Sharpay only sobbed louder as she clutched his shirt in her hands.

All she could see were gray clouds, maybe one day light would shine through, but not for a while.

A/N: I LOVE writing dramas. Sorry for all the drama though at the same time, this turned out to be a LONG chapter. Thank you so much for putting up with me and reading. Love ya'll! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was struggling to come up for an idea for this chapter! This chapter will be extremely short and will be more of a filler chapter, like the start of the rising action before the climax.

**Beautiful Bruises**

Chapter 4: Decisions

Gabriella walked into her lovely home to smell something beyond aromatic. She followed her nose to the kitchen where Zeke had set up one of his homemade dinners on their large glass dining room table.

Lining its length were candles and the pathway to the kitchen was littered with rose petals of every color.

Gabriella gasped as she saw it. What was she doing even thinking of Troy Bolton when she had the perfect man?

"Home cooked meal, Gabi!" Zeke announced when he noticed her standing there. Gabriella couldn't stop smiling.

At least until later when she found take out containers in the trashcan and the whole computer wiped.

…

Troy was fiending. He couldn't control it anymore. He needed drugs, he needed anything, and he couldn't deal with it anymore

He checked himself in, then he could check himself out.

As soon as Troy sat up, the shakes hit him hard and he wrapped his arms around himself but it did no good.

His wife was divorcing him, Gabriella wasn't interested in him and he didn't want to ruin a marriage, and he hadn't heard from his best friend in weeks. He was truly alone.

But, try as he might, he could not bring himself to get up and walk to the door.

Maybe Sharpay was right… maybe he could just do this for himself.

…

Sharpay's unusual baggy clothes, oversized sunglasses, and wig disguised her as she sat in the plastic chairs at the clinic. Ryan sat right beside her, squeezing her hand.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she glared at the floor, trying to ignore the stares from the furious protestors outside.

"Um… Henrietta Van?" The lady at the front of the free clinic called.

Ryan shot her a quizzical look when she stood up but he didn't say anything. This was her choice.

As Sharpay passed through the double doors, scurrying behind the nurse, she couldn't stop her tears.

Even as she laid on the cold metal table and opened her legs, she couldn't stop crying.

But, when the doctor suddenly moved forward, Sharpay had to speak.

"Stop!"

A/N: I told you… so short. I apologize so much. I've had three hours of sleep in the last two days but this was my only time to write so I wanted to give ya'll something. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. Ya'll are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My goodness. I'm so sorry ya'll! I started school again and for some reason I have decided to medical school. Combined with modeling and auditions I've been swamped. KILL ME NOW! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I apologize profusely for the wait!

**Beautiful Bruises 5**

Chapter 5: Lies

"ZEKE!" Gabriella screeched out, her usually sultry voice a high pitch squeal.

The moment that Zeke heard his wife's voice like that, he knew. He walked slowly into the computer room, his head bowed.

"Why did you wipe the computer?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zeke's face lit up. She didn't know! He was in the clear!

In just a moment, he formulated a lie.

He had been doing it for some years now, what was one more?

"We had a virus. You know that new software I downloaded for the company that we got an AVG warning about? Well I downloaded it anyway. We got a Trojan horse, so I had to wipe the computer. I, and especially you, have done too much work for our careers and our company to have some hacker come in and ruin it!" Zeke proclaimed as he puffed his chest out valiantly.

Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes melted at him and he knew that he had avoided the issue… for now.

"Did you happen to back it up to a junk drive or anything?" Gabriella questioned. She had records for patients on there, and she needed them.

Zeke shook his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized. He sounded so sincere that even he believed it.

For a second.

Gabriella smiled brightly. She could get the files from her work computer anyway. There was a junk drive in the computer room somewhere. She would just take it to work the next day.

But she had other plans for now.

She took a few seductive steps towards her husband, tangled her hands in his curly hair, and kissed him long and hard.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Let's go to bed." She whispered and Zeke smirked to himself as he hoisted her up and dashed towards their bedroom, her giggles resounding in his ears.

All he did, he did because he loved her.

…

Sharpay sat with the phone clutched to her ear, her make-up free face red and blotchy from crying.

The person on the other end was silent, the only sound between them Sharpay's sobbing.

"Sharpay… how could you?" They asked, their voice quiet and angry.

Sharpay only cried louder.

She wanted to apologize. She wanted to beg for understand. She just wanted to be happy. She wanted to know that she had done the right thing.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" The voice screamed and Sharpay buried a hand in her hair as the tears began to fall even harder, ricocheting off of the ornate wooden floor.

"Don't you EVER call me again!" The voice demanded and Sharpay dropped her phone to the floor as it beeped and 'call ended' flashed across the screen.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed.

She had done the right thing.

She hoped.

…

Gabriella sighed as she searched the whole computer room for that damn junk drive. She knew that they had had one and she needed it so she could get the documents from work to her home computer.

Sure, she could just e-mail it to herself but it would take a longer amount of time and who knew if e-mail was confidential these days?!

As she thought that, she stepped back and knocked into something. She turned around quickly and huffed in exasperation.

She hated that cabinet. They never even kept anything in it-

Gabriella then remembered why it was there. The safe! Zeke probably had left some things on it from the last time they used it and kept it in there.

She opened the cabinet door and saw the safe hidden into the wood. If she didn't know where it was, she would not be able to find it against the wooden surface. She entered the code and sighed with relief when she pulled out the junk drive.

…

Gabriella was happy.

Troy could tell.

It was the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she laughed.

Everyone was happy in the therapy session today.

Except for him.

After his almost relapse, he calmed down and felt proud of himself, but that pride melted away to depression quickly.

All of his accomplishments felt like nothing. What did he have to show for all the good things he had?

All of the cars, all of the money, all of the estates, and all of the attention, what was it worth at the end of the day? Nothing.

He had to get better. He wanted love, he wanted happiness, he wanted to be sane, and most of all he wanted a family.

As Troy's robin blue eyes observed Gabriella, he realized that maybe he was jealous of her and all that she had. Especially that happiness.

Without saying a word, he stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Troy! Therapy adjourned for the day. See you guys later! Remember what we talked about. TROY!" Gabriella called out, her words a rush as she ran after Troy Bolton.

She felt like she always ran after Troy Bolton.

He whirled on her. "What do you want, princess?" He growled animalistically.

Gabriella took a step from him, fear on her face for just a split second.

Troy felt himself crumble. That was the same look on Sharpay's face before he-

Suddenly, Troy choked out a sob, his shoulder jumping as he covered his face with his hands.

After that second, there was no fear on Gabriella's face. As she led him into her office, he realized that she understood.

She shut and locked the door and guided Troy to a couch. Gabriella gave him his privacy as he cried it out. She believed tears were cleansing, but she felt tears well in her eyes as she watched him.

Why did she care so much?

To distract herself from these thoughts, Gabriella placed the junk drive into the USB on her computer and as she opened up the first few files that popped up, she felt her vision blur and the last thing she heard as she fell out of the chair and hurtled towards the ground was Troy Bolton calling her name.

A/N: Is stoning a thing anymore? I hope not… please don't stone me. I PROMISE when I get five of anything, reviews, alerts, or anything. I will try to update. I have a show tomorrow but after that I swear! I love you guys! Thank you for being so amazing.


End file.
